A Roll in the Hay
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Princess Buffy is supposed to fall in love with a prince, but her heart belongs to a certain blonde stable hand instead. Written for AU Bingo on LJ.


**Title:** A Roll in the Hay  
**Prompt:**Other: Royalty  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Warnings:**Adult Language, Explicit Sex

**Summary:**Princess Buffy is supposed to fall in love with a Prince, but her heart belongs to a certain blonde stable hand instead.

The Stable was normally a calm place, the horses all calm and well behaved, and the scent of hay overwhelmingly refreshing in comparison to the hustle and bustle of the surrounding city, built around the King's Castle.

Anyone watching would have been suspicious the moment a small female figure dressed only in the barest amount of clothes slipped from the castle doors and headed towards the chilly stable, but as always no one was around to be suspicious. To them, Princess Buffy was locked safely away in her room, sleeping the night away.

They would have a heart attack if they knew the truth.

.

"Did anyone," _smack,_ "see you?"

"No," _smack,_ "Everyone's asleep." A breathy moan, the sound of fabric rustling, "Oh, William!"

"Christ, Buffy!"

There were no more words exchanged as the duo fell back into the hay atop the hayloft, William's hands skimming over Buffy's exposed chest and his mouth ravishing hers. Buffy kissed him back eagerly, letting her own hands tug open his pants to pull him free of his restrictive pants.

"God, William, I love you." Buffy moaned as he began kissing down her neck and across her chest, "I love you so much."

He just groaned and moved back up to kiss her, swallowing her moans with his mouth as his fingers tore away her pants and quickly found her sweet spot between her thighs, where he wasted no time in prying the pink lips apart and pushing a long digit inside of her.

"Cor, Buffy, love you so much." William whispered into her ear as she clutched his shoulders and writhed against him, her inner muscles fluttering around his fingers as she grew closer and closer to orgasm, her moans getting higher in pitch and her grip tightening to the point of pain.

"Oh, William!" she cried as she shattered around his fingers, tossing her head back in ecstasy. William wasted no time, taking advantage of her high to press inside of her, letting his eyes roll back into his head as the aftershocks of her orgasm fluttered along his length. He thrust shallowly inside of her until she began to slowly grind against him. His movements grew more passionate and hungrier as he began to fuck her harder, enjoying the way she rode his cock and moaned his name.

"Christ, Buffy, you're so bloody beautiful." William whispered, clutching her glistening body close.

"Oh God, Oh God, I'm so close!" Buffy whimpered, and that alone almost sent William over the edge.

She began to ride him harder, letting her nails dig into his skin and leave raw track marks down his back that only made him groan in pleasure. Her teeth danced across the skin of his neck as she tried to silence herself, but as she came she instead buried her teeth into his neck, sending him over the edge and making him cum inside her wet heat.

They fell back into the hay breathing heavily and kissing tenderly, their hands running soothingly over the red blemishes that sporadically marked each others skin. When they finally pulled apart Buffy rested her forehead tenderly against his and looked deep into his eyes.

"Do you think Giles would let us marry?" Buffy asked softly, a slight fear slipping into her voice, "He doesn't seem like the type of person to let that Angelus fellow simply stride in and marry me – it isn't right!"

"Rupert knows what you want." William responded, slowly brushing her hair from her face, "He knows you don' want to be with Peaches, an' he loves you like you were his blood daughter. He'd never make you do somethin' like that."

"I know that deep down, but part of me is still terrified." Buffy said softly, "I want to marry you, William, even if you are a stable hand."

"I don' think your step father 'll have any complaints." William said, making her pull away in confusion.

"What makes you say that?" she asked. Her eyes widened as he slipped his hand into the pocket of his partially-on pants and pulled out a small, delicate white gold ring adorned with a simple diamond.

"He gave me permission to do this." He responded, "Marry me?"

Buffy looked at him with wide eyes and for a moment she was stunned into silence. It didn't last long, and before William could blink she had thrown her arms around him and pressed her lips passionately to his.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she cried, tears slipping from her eyes, "Oh, William!"

William just smiled and thanked the PTB that Rupert Giles was the King and not Angelus.


End file.
